


Fall

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Student Kim Jongin | Kai, Teacher Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: The breath Minseok takes is strained. Jongin is too clever, too observant. Too good at picking up Minseok’s lingering glances, the desire he tries so damn hard to hide behind a mask of cold indifference.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> first things first, if teacher/student relationship isn't your thing then this is where we part ways, click exit and we'll see each other in my next story! <3
> 
> i'm so excited about posting this, teacher/student is one of my fave tropes! i came up with the idea a year ago and now finally it's here! i'm also nervous haha i hope you guys will like it
> 
> lots of thanks to my beta! thank you for always being supportive and going along with my xiukai ramblings, i love you <3
> 
> enjoy!

Minseok’s voice rings clear as he speaks. He retraces his steps back to his desk, leaning against the edge, his gaze sweeping the lecture hall. Some students are diligently taking notes, some others are staring on with absent eyes. Minseok doesn’t mind, his lectures come at the end of a long day after all. And anyways, they’ll deal with the fruits of their inattention when the time comes. 

He takes care not to look towards the back of the room, to the right, towards languid eyes following him intently, plush lips wrapped around a thin white stick. He keeps his eyes well away from those, and everything they’re attached to. 

The lecture is running smoothly, typically, but the air is static, charged with a tension perceptible to only two. 

When the hour is up, Minseok ends his talk and sends his students home. He turns to his desk, feeling exhausted for completely different reasons, and goes to clean the blackboard. 

The buzzing of students packing and filing out progressively dwindles to a stop, the door clicks shut, but the room is not empty. 

Minseok feels his presence, feels it close, his back prickling with it. 

“Class is over, Mr. Kim.” 

A hum of assent. “It’s finally just you and me.”

Minseok sets down the eraser and turns around. And there he is. Perched on the desk, long legs crossed. There’s a smile curving those plush lips, still wrapped around that damned stick. He twirls it idly between two fingers.

“You heard me.” Minseok says coldly, looking into Jongin’s eyes with the sternest glare he can muster. 

He doesn’t let his gaze stray from Jongin’s face, down to his chest, caramel skin exposed by the deep neckline of the purple shirt he’s wearing, tucked into tight, black leather pants. He saw enough when Jongin entered the room. 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Jongin’s mouth purses into a small pout. Minseok tightens his jaw. “Don’t you want to spend time together? Just you and I?”

“No.”

Jongin tilts his head, a knowing smile raising the corners of his lips. “Liar. I know you do. You’re just being difficult.”

The breath Minseok takes is strained. Jongin is too clever, too observant. Too good at picking up Minseok’s lingering glances, the desire he tries so damn hard to hide behind a mask of cold indifference. 

He’d caught Minseok’s attention on the very first day, their eyes meeting the second Jongin had stepped through the door, locking. Minseok had felt a pull, staring into those brown pools, and he had found it hard to look away. He had been quick to brush it off though, after, remaining well in his lane. Jongin didn’t think to do the same, instead pushing and pushing, with sinful flirtations and downright ambushes, chipping away at the resolve that Minseok has to temper every time. 

“ _Out_ of here, Mr. Kim.”

“You’re so mean,” Jongin pouts again. “And here I always look forward to seeing you.”

“You’d do well to remember your place, Mr. Kim. And what's that even about?” he barks, nodding sharply at the stick poking from Jongin’s mouth. “Are you a child?”

He feels on edge, almost brittle. He knows it shows. 

“Why?” Jongin rebuts playfully, his cheeks hollowing as he pulls on the little stick, the shiny red head attached to it coming out of his mouth with a little pop. “Lollies are fun.”

Minseok’s throat is dry as dust. He can feel the threads of his self-control slowly snapping, one by one, and he clenches his fists. The distance between them is laughable. 

“You should try and have some fun too, Mr. Kim. You look awfully strung up.” Jongin continues, touching the lollipop to his bottom lip, and reaches out to brush his fingers down Minseok’s shirt. Their touch burns through the fabric. “I could help you with that.” 

He smiles, innocent as sin. 

Minseok closes his hand tight around Jongin’s wrist, intending to yank it away, but his hand stays where it is. Feeling powerless, hanging on by one last thread, he can only stare Jongin down. 

“You’re getting angry,” Jongin says, tone almost understanding. “I’ve been behaving like a really bad boy, I know. I’ve been very naughty, I haven’t been listening to you.” He’s looking at Minseok with earnest eyes. Earnest when he’s spouting lewdness. “But I’m a good boy, I swear. I can be very, very good. I just need to be punished sometimes to be put back in lineー”

Minseok doesn’t know what overcomes him then. His control breaks. He snatches Jongin’s other wrist and rips the lollipop away from his mouth. He looks back into Jongin’s eyes, now wide and startled, and yanks him forward to crash their mouths together. 

It takes Jongin only a second to melt into the kiss, yielding him his mouth and tongue, a soft sound leaving his lips as he wraps himself around Minseok, the lollipop clattering to the floor. 

He tastes like perdition, he tastes sweet, the cherry flavour Minseok detects as he scours every inch of his mouth making him sweeter, and it only makes Minseok’s desire coil tighter, his ire burn hotter. 

He turns the kiss vicious, shoving his tongue unrelentingly into Jongin’s mouth, digging his teeth ruthlessly into his lips, mean, mean.

Jongin doesn’t seem to mind. Rather seems to love it, moaning into the kiss, his little sounds damning, clinging to Minseok, arching against him. 

“Yes,” he whispers. “Yes, professor, yes… Minseok.” 

Minseok wrenches himself away, breathing hard. Jongin _looks_ like perdition, his eyes hazed and heavy, his lips swollen and bruised red as he seeks for more.

It sets Minseok’s blood ablaze. 

He seizes Jongin, and spins him around, pushing him down onto the desk

“You need punishment?” he says as he tears Jongin’s pants open. “You’re going to get it.”

Jongin makes a breathless sound, his face pressed into the polished wood

Minseok shoves the pants down Jongin’s thighs, together with his underwear, leaving Jongin’s smooth, round cheeks exposed. He raises a hand and brings it down.

The smack rings loud in the empty lecture hall, clear, and Jongin jolts, a cry tearing from his lips. Minseok draws his hand back, Jongin’s fingers scrape against the desk, and he brings it down again. Another loud smack. This time Jongin moans. 

“This what you wanted?” Minseok grits, Jongin’s shirt bunched up in his other hand. “Huh? This what you were looking for?”

“Y-Yeah, I wantedー” Jongin cuts himself off with a yelp, jolting, as he’s struck with another hit.

“Slut.”

Jongin whines.

Minseok does it again, and again, raises and brings his hand down, sharp, hard. A fifth time, a seventh time, a tenth time. Jongin’s skin mottles red, his breath becomes laboured, sounds spill from his lips. He does it until Jongin lets out a loud cry and starts jerking against the desk.

It’s like a glaze lifts from Minseok’s eyes right then, and he freezes, staring down at Jongin with wide eyes. 

After a long moment, Jongin stops and slumps on the desk, body trembling slightly. Heart pounding, Minseok carefully leans over him, sliding a hand under his waist. He lets loose a breath when his fingers come away wet, confirming his suspicions. 

Jongin came. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. How could he lose control like this? How could he be so careless? Doing something like this to his student, and where anyone could have come in and seen. What if this was Jongin’s first time getting spanked? What if he hurt him? God, he must have lost his mind. 

Minseok sighs sharply, dragging a hand through his hair. He needs to take care of this, to take care of _Jongin_ , and he needs to do it quickly.

He strokes a hand up Jongin’s back. “Jongin,” he calls softly, lightly shaking his shoulder. Jongin doesn’t move. “Come on, Jongin, up.”

Gently, he turns Jongin on his side and pulls him up, supporting him with an arm around his shoulders. Jongin makes a soft noise, and blinks his eyes open. They’re cloudy, wetness clings to his lashes, and Minseok can’t stop himself from placing a soft kiss on his parted lips. Jongin’s eyelids flutter. 

“Are you alright?”

Jongin nods slowly.

Minseok sighs. “Wait here a moment,” he tells him. “I’m going to clean this up.”

He keeps his eyes on Jongin for any sign of discomfort as he cleans the desk and gathers his things, but Jongin doesn’t show any. He stays where he is, in a surprising display of obedience, looking alright if a bit muddled. Minseok throws away the discarded lollipop and then goes back to Jongin to quickly clean him up as well.

“Let’s go.” 

A little wobbly, leaning against him, Jongin lets Minseok guide him to his car, the faculty’s corridors and the parking lot miraculously devoid of people. Minseok makes him climb in the backseat, on his stomach to prevent his sore bottom from getting hurt during the ride, and quickly gets behind the wheel. 

He drives them to his house, throwing nervous glances at the rearview mirror to check on Jongin along the way, and helps Jongin out of the car when they arrive, leading him inside and into his bedroom, where he lays him on the bed and carefully peels him out of his tight pants. 

“I’ll get some supplies,” he says, and goes to the bathroom to take a tube of soothing gel and wet a soft towel with cold water before coming back to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Jongin’s ass is a bright red, lined with darker marks that resemble the shape of Minseok’s fingers, the skin hot to the touch. It fills Minseok with warmth, with a pride and a possessiveness he’s not quite able to swallow down, and he’s awfully tender as he passes the cool towel over it and massages it with the gel, shushing Jongin soothingly when he whimpers and flinches.

“Done,” he murmurs, capping the tube and setting it aside. 

Jongin moves slowly, rolling onto his side, and reaches for Minseok’s wrist. “Come here.”

Minseok forces himself to shake his head, to ignore how warm and inviting Jongin looks like this, half naked in his bed, how soft. He’s crossed too many lines already. 

Jongin frowns at him, displeased. “Yes,” he insists, tugging on his wrist. 

“Jongin, no.” 

“Wasn’t I good for you?” 

“Of course,” Minseok finds himself hurrying to say, staring down at Jongin’s defiant eyes. “Of course, you were. But we need to talk, this isー”

“Didn’t I take my punishment well?”

“Yes,” Minseok gets out in a whisper. Because it’s true. Jongin took it _so_ well, so doomingly well. The smacks of his palm hitting soft skin still echo in Minseok’s mind. And the sounds after. Jongin’s sounds. Moans of pained pleasure, and his laboured breathing... 

“Then cuddle me, I deserve it.” 

Minseok hesitates. 

“Do I not?” Jongin raises his eyebrows. 

“No… no, of course you do.”

“Then come here,” Jongin says, looking at him with those will-shattering eyes, and Minseok knows the battle is over.

Defeated, he lets himself be tugged down beside Jongin, who curls up against him with a satisfied smile, half draped over his body. Minseok wraps his arms around him gingerly, lowering his nose into Jongin’s hair to breathe in his scent as much as he dares. Jongin is a warm weight against him, fitting perfectly as if he was made to be in his arms, and this is a much more dangerous fact than Minseok’s obstinate desire for him. 

Jongin turns his face into Minseok’s neck, and Minseok exhales slowly as he starts leaving light, soft kisses along it.

“Baby…” 

The pet name slips unbidden. A plea. 

Jongin trails slowly up to Minseok’s jaw, presses a longer kiss there, and then raises his head, looking down at him with a smile much more reminiscent of the shameless, mischievous Jongin of usual. Minseok finds himself unable to look away. And unable to move away when Jongin leans down to kiss him. 

His mouth falls open of its own accord, and Jongin doesn’t waste any time licking into it, stroking Minseok’s tongue with his own. He slides fully on top of him, starting a slow grind against his hips, and Minseok can do nothing but hold on, hanging desperately onto the last, despairingly thin thread of his self control. 

“Mr. Kim,” Jongin breathes, wanton. 

Minseok grips Jongin’s waist, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Please, Mr. Kim,” Jongin continues between kisses, his lips and tongue unrelenting. Their cocks drag torturously together. “I want you. I want you inside. Won’t you fuck me?” 

Every word out of his mouth flames the desire that fills Minseok’s body, and he feels himself slipping, step by step closer to the precipice. 

“Fuck me.” 

Minseok groans. He’s weak. He’s so, so weak. He falls.

He throws an arm towards his nightstand, fingers scrabbling to open the drawer and close around the small bottle of lube inside it. 

“Yes,” Jongin moans when he sees him squeeze some out, and hurries to slide off his lap, but Minseok stops him. 

“Like this,” he says, voice gruff already. “You’re still too tender.” 

He drapes an arm over Jongin’s waist and slides a finger between his cheeks, tracing the tip around the rim of his hole. 

It makes Jongin whimper, squirming on top of him, fingers curling around his shirt.

Minseok feels his own breath hitch when he breaches him, his finger sliding easily past the ring of muscles, burying itself into hot and tight.

Jongin looks half-wrecked already, just from this. Their breaths mingle together as Minseok pulls in and out, their eyes locked. 

He adds another finger in no time, scissoring Jongin’s hole, and swallowing thickly when Jongin gasps and bucks his hips when he brushes against his prostate.

“More,” he pants, impatient, so close Minseok can feel the words shaped against his lips. “More.”

And Minseok obliges, so far gone for this damned creature, the point of no return well behind him. He pushes in a third finger, stretching Jongin’s rim wide, and thrusts inside him, hard and fast.

Jongin cries out his pleasure, gripping Minseok’s shirt tighter and pushing back against his fingers, angling his hips to have them press into his prostate again and again. 

Minseok feels fit to burst, his cock throbbing before such a sight, something straight out of the fantasies he’s allowed himself to entertain only in few moments of weakness, and he has to wrench his fingers away before he comes in his pants. 

Jongin halts, a whimper lodging in his throat. He looks at Minseok, his eyes pleaful. “Minseok,” he whines, and Minseok can’t get away with kissing him as he undoes his pants and frees himself. 

With trembling hands, he guides Jongin to his knees, lining him up against his cock, and a long, low moan slips out of his mouth when Jongin sinks down on it.

Jongin feels unbelievable around him, unlike anything he could have ever conjured up in his mind, hot and tight, perfect, keening as he takes him in deep, slow, inch after inch. 

His eyes are closed when he reaches the base, his mouth slack, shirt hanging askew. “Fuck,” he gets out in a tremulous voice. “Finally. I knew it. I knew you’d fill me up so good.”

He swallows, breath heavy, and then promptly slides up and slams back down. 

Minseok grunts out a moan, jaw clenching, and grips Jongin’s hips as Jongin starts bouncing on his cock, riding him fast. He feels pinned to the bed, the way Jongin takes him, sucks him in with every thrust, feeling like a fall from grace into the sweetest hell. 

Jongin cries out when Minseok’s cock hits his prostate, his movements faltering as he clenches tight, and Minseok bucks his hips and hits it again, making him cry out again and find support on his chest. 

Moans spill endlessly from Jongin’s lips as Minseok keeps driving into his prostate, and they only grow louder when Minseok tears open his shirt and pinches his nipples, tugging on them. 

“Minseok,” Jongin hiccups, his pretty cock flushed red and oozing precum. He looks gorgeous, desperate like this. Needy. “Minseok, I’m… I-I…” 

Minseok feels close too, every thrust hurtling him closer to the edge. “C’mon, baby,” he coaxes, voice rough, breathless. Sweat beads at his forehead. “Be a good boy and come. I know you can be. Come for me.”

He snaps his hips, pressing the head of his cock into Jongin’s prostate in one heavy, pointed grind, and gives a vicious tug to his nipples. 

Jongin lurches and comes with a scream, head thrown back and body tense, spurting untouched all over himself. Minseok groans and fucks him through it, through the clenching of his walls, until he slams in one last time and releases deep inside him, a low moan leaving his lips. 

Jongin goes limp on top of him, their chests heaving together as they try to regain their breaths, and Minseok is left feeling cold as reason returns and he’s met with the reality of what he’s done. Again. 

Carefully, he eases Jongin onto the bed beside him and silently stands up, walking to the bathroom to wash up before returning with another damp towel for Jongin, cleaning him of all the sweat and lube and cum. 

Jongin smiles at him when he’s done, looking sated and languid, and grabs him by the shirt to pull him down into a kiss, but Minseok doesn’t budge.

“Jongin,” he says, detaching his hands. “Enough.”

Jongin frowns at him, looking wounded. “Why?”

“This can’t go on… I am your professor, Jongin, you’re my student. This… this is wildly inappropriate.” 

“It’s not.”

Minseok pushes on, averting his eyes. He can’t look at Jongin. “What we did… what _I_ did… losing control like that, _spanking_ you, and now again...”

“I loved it,” Jongin protests. “I loved it all. I want you to do it again. I want us to do this every day.”

“We _can’t._ ” 

Jongin sits up then, face hard with indignation, but his little wince when pressure falls on his still tender ass doesn't escape Minseok, and he feels his heart clench with a surge of affection.

“Do you want me?” Jongin demands. 

“Baby…” 

It slipped again. 

“Do you want me?” Jongin repeats, unwavering. 

“... Yes.”

“And I want you. That’s it.”

Minseok sighs, weary. “It’s not that easy.”

“It is,” Jongin insists. “I want you, you want me, that’s all that matters.”

He slides into Minseok’s lap when Minseok fails to respond and wraps his arms around his neck, leaning their faces close together. Minseok doesn’t have the strength to push him away. 

“I want you,” Jongin whispers. “I want to be yours.”

Minseok surrenders. He lets his mouth fall open when Jongin leans in to kiss him, lets Jongin lick past his lips, and lets him pull him down onto the bed for a long, slow kiss. Minseok surrenders.

Jongin looks him in the eyes when they part, draped on top of him. “Okay? You’re in this with me? You won’t go back on your word?”

Minseok shakes his head slowly, cupping Jongin’s face with a hand. “I won’t.”

Jongin’s lips spread into a smile, and it’s his wicked one. “Then we must celebrate,” he purrs, and slinks down Minseok’s body, reaching inside his pants with his clever fingers.

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Class is over, professor.” 

Minseok represses a smile at the voice, and stops collecting his notes to look up. 

Jongin is standing by the desk, head tilted, a smile hovering on his lips. 

The lecture hall has cleared out. It’s just the two of them. 

“Shouldn’t you be off, then, Mr. Kim?” 

“I wanted to speak with you, sir,” Jongin walks closer, fingers gliding along the edge of the desk, and settles on top of it, beside Minseok. “Ask for some clarifications.”

Minseok eyes him knowingly. “Somehow I don’t think that’s the only thing you’re here for.” 

“Why? Is there anything else you’d like to give me?” Jongin asks. His legs spread, the fabric of his jeans hugging them tight. 

Minseok doesn’t deign him with an answer, but Jongin doesn’t give up.

“It’s your fault, you know, professor,” he whispers, reaching out to touch Minseok’s collar. “You look so hot when you give your lectures, with that serious expression of yours,” he holds Minseok's gaze, eyes glinting. “It’s hard to keep focus. Have to squeeze my legs together a lot.”

Minseok grabs him by the thighs, pulling him flush against himself. 

“This is highly improper, Mr. Kim,” he says in a low voice, lips hovering on Jongin’s neck. Jongin lets out a wanton breath and bares it for him. “Prattling obscene things to your professor. You might get in trouble.”

Jongin hums, fingers scrabbling to undo the buttons of Minseok’s shirt. “I’m good at taking punishment.”

Minseok lets himself smile at the words, but pulls back, turning away from Jongin before he can reach for his fly.

“Minseok!” Jongin whines in betrayal.

“Not here,” Minseok says as he shoves the last of his notes into his bag. 

“Your house?”

“My office.” 

That puts a smile back on Jongin’s face. “Okay,” he hops off the desk and wriggles his way between Minseok and the desk, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s shoulders. “But I want a kiss now.” 

He leans in for it and Minseok gives it to him, cradling his hips as their lips move together, stroking his tongue deep into Jongin's mouth, and sucking on Jongin’s tongue just to make him squirm a little.

Jongin looks more determined than ever when they part, and he takes Minseok’s hand, pulling him towards the door. “Let’s go.” 

Minseok follows, quite willingly. 

He knows full well that Jongin plays him like a fiddle and he can’t for the life of him find the will, or care, to resent it. 

He’s in deep, and he has no intention to go back. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it!
> 
> how could our mr kim ever resist this very tenacious sexy little vixen, impossible impossible
> 
> thank you so much for reading guys, tell me what you thought, i'll see you next time <3


End file.
